


Warm Drinks and Ice Skating

by AlexanderT_Writes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, F/M, Ice Skating, asexual author, asexual jon, college jongeorgie, fic briefly mentions sex, georgie drinks respecting boundaries juice, jon learns he’s ace at the end of the fic, jongeorgie date because i love them, kissing and straddling, respecting jon’s asexuality, sex repulsed Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderT_Writes/pseuds/AlexanderT_Writes
Summary: Jon and Georgie go on a date in Oxford’s winter.Includes hot drinks, ice-skating, and Jon realising certain things.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Warm Drinks and Ice Skating

Jon stared out of the café and into the snow-covered pavements outside. His freezing hands gently held the sides of his cup as Georgie sat down opposite him with her own drink.  
“Hot chocolate with whipped cream and no marshmallows?” Jon asked automatically, not shifting his gaze.  
“You know me too well, Jonathan Sims,” Georgie answered with a smile. “I got you an extra packet of sugar; I know you never grab enough.”  
The young man finally stopped staring outside and turned back around to his girlfriend.  
“Thanks, Georgie.” 

As he tipped the extra sugar into his coffee, Georgie began to ask him about his day as she sipped on her drink.

“It was alright, I suppose. Not much happened this morning - a lot of typing up my essays and editing the older ones - and a rather cramped tube ride to meet you here. But,” Jon took her hand and Georgie rubbed circles onto the top of his palm, “I am, admittedly, happy that I’m here now.”  
“How romantic can a man be?” Georgie teased, leaning over the table to be just a couple of inches away from Jon.  
“Alright, alright, you’re the lovey-dovey one, Miss I-Write-Twenty-Page-Long-Essays-On-The-Queer-Themes-In-Shakespeare,” retorted Jon, leaning back in his chair. Their banter was all in good nature; it always was when Georgie was around.  
“As if you didn’t write a good seventeen feature-length paragraphs on why Nick from The Great Gatsby is gay.”  
“Ah, but you _did _remember it was seventeen paragraphs.”  
Georgie snorted and finished her drink as her partner stirred the froth on the edges of the cup into his coffee. __

__“You drink so slowly. You’re never like this with alcohol - why is it different with hot drinks?”  
“I have some nice scenery here,” Jon answered softly.  
“Oh,” Georgie managed, flustered slightly. “Oh, Jon, that’s sweet-“  
“Oxford is really quite beautiful in winter,” he continued with a shit-eating grin, turning around again to look outside.  
“There it is.” _ _

__——————_ _

__Ice-skating was next on the date itinerary, and boy did Jon know it. He had never been one for skating. The ice was too hard and slippery to get comfortable even walking over it, let alone gliding over the top of it. The ice-skates were always a little out of proportion for his feet. And, lastly, he often fell over, which was painful (and embarrassing). However, Georgie was patient, and would hold his hand as he got used to not gripping the wall of the rink with fright.  
And besides, Georgie holding his hand was never something he would object to. _ _

__“It’s fine, Jon, I’ll make sure to not drop you,” his girlfriend said when they were on the ice. Jon realised she was wearing the red scarf he knitted for her and smiled warmly.  
“I’ll hold you to that.” _ _

__A step and a slip and Jon was almost flat on his back already.  
“How about you skate and I admire you from solid, non-icy ground?”  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Georgie replied, taking both his hands so that her back faced the direction they were going in, and Jon looked into her eyes. They were dark brown, but flecked with green and lighter hazel shades around the edges of the iris. The word to describe them that came to Jon’s mind was ‘beautiful’. _ _

__“I will do two laps and then I’m going to sit down; deal?”  
“Deal.” _ _

__And so Georgie lead Jon for two laps of the rink, skating backwards for the first one and then shifting to hold just one of his hands on the second. He didn’t fall, hardly even slipped, and his legs didn’t ache too badly, especially with how hard he clenched his muscles. Despite himself, Jon was enjoying ice-skating._ _

__“Is it time for your break, old man Sims?” Georgie joked as they got back to the exit. Jon felt his face go hot.  
“Maybe I could manage a few more times,” he mumbled into his scarf. Georgie laughed.  
“Do you still need me to hold your hand?”  
“No, no, I’ll try without.”  
“Alright, but I’m going to skate on my own a bit. Don’t hurt yourself!”  
And so Georgie gilded away as if she was born to be on the ice. _ _

__Jon’s fingertips hovered over the top of the rink’s outer wall as he shuffled forwards. He took a breath and began to skate how Georgie showed him, and suddenly he was finding himself away from the safety of the wall; and, oddly enough, Jon wasn’t nervous._ _

__Georgie skated past him with a “well done, Jon!” as he began to pick up the pace a bit._ _

__Aware of the dull ache emitting from his legs, Jon stepped off the ice as he reached the exit and flopped into a nearby chair. His smile didn’t falter as he took off his skates and put on his trainers._ _

__A few laps later and Georgie was standing beside him, a huge grin on her face.  
“You skated without falling!” she congratulated as she changed her shoes.  
“You sound far too surprised,”’Jon replied.  
“Can’t say I’m not.”  
“Alright, alright.”_ _

__Georgie gave back their rented skates, and soon enough the two were trudging through piles of snow to get to their student accommodation. The slurry beneath them had been churned from the other people of Oxford walking to get their Christmas presents, or to grab a few last-minute decorations._ _

__———————_ _

__Georgie was on top of Jon, straddling and kissing him, and he did not stop her. He was pressed down on their bed, and found the pressure comforting. His hair was a little messed up, splayed across the pillow his head was resting on, but he felt relaxed._ _

__“Today was really nice, Jon,” Georgie said. Her voice was a low murmur, a gentle thrum that would’ve been comforting. A weight dropped in the young man’s stomach, although he didn’t know why. He knew it wasn’t a feeling he enjoyed, that was certain. He flickered through an assortment of thoughts about what he could possibly be feeling, and then it hit him in that moment.  
That feeling was anxiety. _ _

__He kissed Georgie again to try and get the feeling to go away, but it didn’t work.  
She tugged gently at his belt as his palms began to sweat. His eyebrows knitted together as his toes curled, as if he could fight away the frightened thudding of his heart. _ _

__“Stop, please!” Jon blurted out, sitting up as Georgie moved back.  
“What’s wrong, Jon?” she asked softly.  
“I-I-“ he stammered weakly. “I don’t want to,” he finished. Georgie said nothing, just placed her hand over his.  
“I’m sorry, I’ve ruined this evening,” Jon said quickly.  
“You don’t need to apologise, Jon.”  
The young woman wrapped her arms around his smaller body, letting Jon drape himself over her shoulders. Georgie’s hugs were solid and comforting. Warm. A nice pressure. The right pressure. _ _

__“I’ll be ready soon, just not now.” It wasn’t a promise he wanted to keep.  
“It’s alright. Seriously. There’s no rush.”_ _

__Jon drew back from the hug.  
“Can we just watch some stupid movie and then pass out? Please?” He had a half-hearted smile. Georgie nodded, lips quirked up.  
“Of course.” _ _

__——————————_ _

__After a few weeks, a clatter came from the kitchen as Jon dropped a fork on the floor._ _

__“You alright-?” Georgie was cut off before she could finish her sentence._ _

__“Asexual!” Jon exclaimed gleefully. His head popped into the lounge from around the kitchen door._ _

__“What about ‘asexual’?”  
Jon’s tired smile was so full of joy, his girlfriend had already guesses the answer. _ _

__“I’m asexual, Georgie, I figured it out!”_ _

__

__Georgie treated Jon to a black ace ring from Amazon as a “coming out” gift. He wore it to bed the day he got it, too happy about his discovery to take it off. He wrapped his arms around Georgie and kissed her cheek._ _

__“Thank you so much, Georgie.”_ _

__“It’s no problem, Jon. Sleep well.”_ _

__She could hear his smile without even having to look at him._ _

__“You too, Georgie.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I haven’t written romance-romance in about 8-10 months?  
> As if it’s any surprise, I used this fic to project my own asexuality onto Jon :]  
> Also I love Georgie with all my soul


End file.
